Back Again
by queenofallthingsrandom
Summary: L had been killed by Kira, and Light had been killed by Ryuk. They were both dead. But, if that's the case, then how are they back on earth, living and breathing? Maybe Yaoi, possible gore.
1. Ryuzaki's back

Light woke up to darkness surrounding him. He blinked a few times, making sure his eyes were open.

This doesn't make sense. The last thing he remembers is being shot, and Ryuuk standing over him. Ryuuk killed him. So then… Why was he here now? was this that in-between place that the shinigami had told him about? Was he trapped forever between Heaven and Hell? That couldn't be. He was still in a human form. He could feel his hands, and arms, and face. Was he alive?

His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. Whatever was behind the door was bright. A person walked through the doorway, and Light gasped at who it was. It couldn't be… but… it was Ryuzaki. It was L.

He was alive.

"Ah, Yagami-kun. You're finally awake. I was right. You were Kira." Ryuzaki said quietly.

* * *

After Light got over the initial shock of basically seeing a ghost, he decided to ask Ryuzaki as many questions as he could.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know." The former detective answered.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know."

"How are you here? You died. I did, too, but… How are we here?"

"Yagami-kun, I know only as much as you, if not less, so please stop asking me questions."

Light paused, and then nodded. "Okay."

Ryuzaki led light into a bright room.

* * *

(Shinigami realm)

"I wonder why He sent them back…" One shinigami muttered to Ryuuk.

"He did it because they interested him. According to Him, they had more to do in their lives, more things to realize. He won't let me anywhere near them, though. It's not fair. This is actually interesting!" Ryuuk grumbled.

Unfortunately, someone was watching.

"If I let you go near them, you'd end up killing them."

The other shinigami bowed. "My lord. I didn't know you were there. Forgive me, my lord." He begged, backing away. When it was just Ryuuk and the powerful spirit, Ryuuk glared.

"Why can't I just watch?"

"You might intervene. I can't have you screwing up my plans for them, Ryuuk. I'm warning you, don't go near them.

* * *

Whatcha Think? Good? Bad? Unitato food? Let me know via review. Also I really need a new show/anime to watch. I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I really want to write a new story, but I promised myself that i wouldn't start another fic until i finished at least two of the ones I'm working on… so… I'll probably be updating A LOT

I own nothing. Not even my soul. It belongs to Brendon Urie's music.

* * *

(Light POV)

"I'm curious, Light. Why did you start killing people?" L asked me.

I sighed. There was no point in lying to him, and he already knew it was me. Even if he's bluffing, it doesn't matter. The police know it's me.

"I was in class one day, and I saw a black book fall into the courtyard below. Something drew me to it, and, after class, I went out and picked it up. The cover read, 'Death Note.' I read in it that you could kill someone just by writing their name in the book. I didn't believe it, of course, and I decided to test it. I wrote a criminal's name in the book, just in case it worked, and was shocked when I found out that they actually died. Just to double check, i killed a man who I saw sexually assaulting a woman on the street. I made him get hit by a truck. I was a little scared afterwards, I'll admit it. I wondered who I was to take the life of a fellow human. I was disgusted with myself before I realized that I was the one who had to do this. I had to cure this rotten world. I would get rid of all the rotten humans one by one, until there were only good people left.I would purify this world. I wasn't supposed to kill as many innocent people as I did, but what can I say? They were trying to catch me, and in my head, that meant that they wanted the world to stay the way it was: rotten. For what it's worth, I didn't want to kill you, but you would've caught me." I explained.

There was a moment of silence before Ryuzaki said anything.

"You are very stupid. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me clearly, Light."

"Explain."

"You killed the people who did wrong, and, because of that, became someone who did wrong. You became a murderer."

"The killings were justified."

"How do you know that the people who committed those crimes didn't have good reason for it? And you didn't just kill criminals. What about Raye Penber and his fiancé? They were going to be happy, and you stole it away from them. You're just as bad as the people you're trying to rid the world of. Can't you see that you only made things worse? You could've saved the world if you helped me put criminals behind bars. We could've been partners. We would've worked together to capture the criminals, and kept them away from the public. Instead, you decided to make yourself part of the problem you were trying to fix. It's a shame." L muttered all of this monotonously, before standing up and walking away.

I didn't become a part of the problem. I was the solution. He was wrong. Putting them in jail wasn't punishment enough. I would talk to him later. For now, I'll explore the building I'm in.

There were seven bedrooms, six bathrooms, three kitchens, three dining rooms, four living rooms, and a music room. This place was huge. There were still three more floors I haven't seen. I jumped onto a bed in one of the rooms, and decided sleep was what I needed. Ryuzaki couldn't be right about this, could he? No, he just doesn't understand. He's not like me. He's wrong. I decided to confront Ryuzaki about what he said as sleep claimed me.

* * *

Who wants a churro? You can't have any! they're all mine… and Ryuzaki's.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Can anyone tell me where I can buy a cure for boredom? I seem to have caught a deadly strain of it and I need a cure as soon as possible.

I own nothing.

* * *

Light walked over to where L was eating candy.

"You're wrong." He muttered.

"Whatever do you mean, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked not-so-innocently.

"What I was doing was helping. Crime rates went down. I was the cure, and you rejected it." He muttered angrily.

"Crime rates went down because people were scared to commit crimes. Someone could be the devil himself, and they could act like an angel. You would never know. You weren't a cure, you were a carpet to sweep the truth under. All you did was hide the ugly and bad things. You were preventing us from eradicating the infection, so of course we 'rejected you'" He said calmly, before putting another candy in his mouth.

"No! I was doing the right thing, and you were refusing the help of a divine powers! I could've fixed things! People weren't scared of Kira, they respected and believed in him!" Light yelled, with slightly wavering voice.

"Yagami-kun, I think that you just don't want to acknowledge the fact that you were wrong. You became the object of your own ridicule. You do need to face it, though. What you did was wrong, and your views got twisted under the weight of a curse. The power that you had wasn't right, but you took advantage of it. You need to accept the fact that you made a mistake and get over it. If you don't, you'll be crushed by it. If you want help, ask for it. I'll be round. When you want to take my advice, come and talk to me. Until then, enjoy your stubborn, ignorant ideas." And with that rather un-L like speech,, he left the room.

* * *

(Light POV)

He had a point… I don't want to admit it, but with time away from the Death Note to reexamine my actions, some of them weren't right. I killed an FBI agent and made his mourning fiancé kill herself. Those don't seem like the acts of a god.

I killed my own father, who just wanted to stop a serial killer. I even killed L. He was my opposite, my worthy opponent, yet at the same time, he was a lot like me, sort of like a brother. And I killed him.

I didn't use to be like this. Before I got the Death Note, my views were almost exactly the same as Ryuzaki's. After my first kill, I questioned everything about my humanity, and that's what made me human. But, it became like second nature to me. I killed people without a second thought. Sometimes it wasn't even a big-time criminal. I would just kill a petty thief to prove that I was Kira.

I ended up taking advantage of an innocent girl, and even considered killing her, all for some corrupted sense of justice? Was I right? Was it right to hurt so many people?

How did things end up like this?

* * *

(L POV)

Light seemed to actually consider my words earlier.

That notebook was evil. The power it had should be too much for any human being, which is probably why that shinigami dropped it. He needed amusement.

It warped Light's mind and twisted his views. I think that I really could've liked Light for who he was before the notebook corrupted him. I want him to get better, but only he has the power to do that. I can help him though.

I need to bring Light back. The truth is, Light has't been here for a long time. It's been Kira, the entire time. I want to talk to Light. After all, I wouldn't be a good person if I let my first friend fall into darkness, would I?

* * *

(Shinigami realm)

The unshakeable force… He's got an unbreakable sense of justice, a strong resolve, and a loyalty to anyone who he deems worthy. This man is truly an angel walking the earth. He's purifying a tainted soul to it's very core with nothing but his words. Human can't describe him. This man is divine. He could put Heaven's beauty to shame. Let's see if we can't taint that beauty, eh?

* * *

Don't ask about the ending because I don't even know. It came into my head, and now it's a huge part of the plot. Please review, favorite, and follow. Checking out some of my other stories can't hurt, either. PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm updating all of my stories today, and I think that all of this effort will kill me. Oh, well. If it's gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go.(P!ATD reference ^_^)

I own nothing.

* * *

(Light POV)

It's been a week since Ryuzaki and I last spoke. His words keep getting to me. Should I go and talk to him? If I don't I might go insane. Every time there's even a second of silence, I hear his voice along with Raye Penbar and his fiancee. They follow me everywhere. I think I'll go talk to Ryuzaki, if for no other reason than to give myself peace.

I found him staring out of a window, with a completely blank look on his face.

"I'm ready to talk." I admitted quietly.

"Good. I'm glad you decided to stop being stubborn."

I followed him back to my room, and we sat on my bed.

"Ryuzaki, I don't even know here to start. I haven't been able to sleep because of all that you said. I killed innocent people for no reason. My father could've become an even greater detective, Raye could've lived a happy life with a loving wife, and everyone knows that you would've aspired to even greater heights."

He just stared at me for a minute before opening his mouth.

"Does it haunt you? Do you see their faces every time you close your eyes? Can you hear them screaming as you killed them? Does it make you wish you'd never been born?"He started asking me.

"Ryuzaki, stop it." I ordered, calmly.

"Can you hear them, telling you that they just wanted to stay with the people that they loved? Does it kill you to know that you murdered hundreds of people for the sake of some false god?"

"I said to stop!" I raised my voice to a yell.

"The very fact that you ended the lives of so many people because you thought that you were some divine creature tears you apart, right? You feel remorse, regret, shame, and self-loathing. Do you think about ending it for yourself to atone for what you've done?" His voice stayed level throughout all of his musings, and I hugged my knees to my chest on the bed.

"Please stop." I whispered, sounding pathetic, even to myself.

"Answer me, than." He commanded, raising his voice slightly.

"Yes. To all of your questions, yes." I was still whispering.

"That's good, then. It means you're still human. You've done some terrible things to good people, and might not be able to forgive you for that;however, your past haunts you. That proves that you're still human, and that you're a good person. I'd like to think that the notebook was responsible for all of those deaths. It corrupted your mind. You're still my friend, so don't do anything you'll regret." He muttered the last part before pulling me into a tight hug. Instinctively, I hugged back and nuzzled into his chest.

We stayed like that until I fell asleep.

* * *

(Shinigami realm)

"Things are progressing faster than I predicted. I will have to act soon…"

* * *

(L POV)

I'm happy that Light changed back to the way he was before the notebook, but he fell asleep in my arms. I tried to lay him down in his bed, but he wouldn't let go of me. now, I'm lying on his bed, with him lying on top of me, hands fisting my shirt. I couldn't sleep. Light was really, really heavy, and his weight was making it hard to breath.

He finally let go of my shirt, and I gently moved him off of me. As I started to walk away, I heard a noise from behind me.

It was… crying. I turned to see tears streaming down Light's face. He was still asleep, though.

"I'd hate to see what kind of nightmare you're in, Light."

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately, the sobs subsided. I sighs and gently wiped away the tears that were still on his face.

He confuses me to no end.

(Light POV)

I was surrounded by all of the people I killed. Some of them were petty thieves, while others were serial killers and law enforcement agents.

"Why did you do it? What could have possibly driven you to kill us?" It was Raye Penbar. "I just wanted to make the world a safer place for the people I loved, and you ripped me away from them!"

"You made me kill myself just because I wanted to avenge the death of my one true love. You're a monster." That was then fiancee.

"Light, how could you kill me, your own father? You're a demon. I wish I'd never had you." It was my father. Some part of me knew that he'd never say that, but I couldn't register that fact. My eyes started watering.

"Maybe we should make you feel the same pain that you deemed us worthy of." It was the first criminal I'd ever killed.

They inflicted upon me the pain of every death I caused. Hundreds of heart attacks, suicides, and disease induced deaths rained down on me. I felt every one of them tearing me apart. Tears were running freely down my face from all of the pain, and I just wouldn't die. I was on the verge of screaming in agony when a I heard a voice that made all of the pain go away.

"I'd hate to see what kind of nightmare you're in, Light." I stopped crying and looked up at him. He was standing in front of me, smiling softly. He reached forward and gently wiped away the tears that were on my face.

When I woke up, Ryuzaki was in a chair beside my bed.

"You stayed." Was the first thing out of my mouth.

He smiled the same way he did in my dream, and I ended up smiling back.

"You were having a nightmare. " He said, simply, as if it were normal to stay by someone's side because of a bad dream.

"I'm not a child." I muttered.

"Was it about what you did with the death note?"

"Yeah. I was talking to the people I killed. Actually they were talking to me, asking how I could do something so horrible. They made me feel the pain of all of their deaths'. I actually felt the pain, though. I remember one that hurt more than the others, and that was being hung. It hurt more than anything I'd ever felt before. I slowly suffocated as they told me that it was my punishment."

Ryuzaki's eyes widened, and he reached towards my neck.

"Light, Go look in the mirror. Right now."

He commanded, dragging me out of my bed.

We stopped in front of a mirror, and I saw what he'd been staring at. There were deep red marks in a thick ring on my neck. It felt like rope burn, and the red marks had indents that looked like the lines on a rope. It looked almost as if someone actually tried to hang me.

* * *

Author's note: I'm glad that people are actually reading this story… I hope I don't screw up!

Please follow, favorite and review. Looking at my other stories wouldn't hurt, either! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I honestly don't know how I'm gonna write what I have planned for this fic, but… I'll make it work.

I own nothing.

* * *

(Light POV)

There were actual marks on my neck, and they hurt. At first, I'd just assumed it was my reaction to the dream, but now… It burns, and breathing is hard.

"Are you alright?" I heard his voice, but it was distant. I couldn't stop remembering how it felt. I couldn't move.

"Can you hear me?" Again, Ryuzaki was trying to talk to me. All that I could think about was the rope cutting into my neck as my lungs tried to force some oxygen into my body. I felt lightheaded, and my vision went black.

(L POV)

He wasn't responding to me, and now he passed out. As I leaned down next to him, I saw him let out a shaky breath, and then the rise and fall of his chest wasn't breathing. I checked him for a pulse. His heart was still beating, but it was rapid and irregular.

I ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a basic inhaler.

"Light, listen to me. You need to breathe." I put the inhaler in his mouth and pressed down on it. After about three seconds, he breathed out and begun breathing normally again. He did have a fever, though. These symptoms suggest… I'll wait until I get more evidence before jumping to conclusions

* * *

Today is short chapter day. You're welcome.

Song of the day: How far we've come by Matchbox 20.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Just a warning, I went totally crazy while writing this, so don't call the authorities when you read the story or author's notes. I assure you, my mental state is normal… if normal is talking about gingivitis moose…

I still have no idea what to do with this story. Like, I had a plot idea, and about a hundred different ways for it to work, but they're all gone. I completely forgot what I had planned. So, let's just see where I go with this.

Also, I sorta have an idea for what I'm gonna do to Ryuzaki, and no one's gonna like it. But if you get mad, please be clever about it! No 'I hate your writing, you suck.' It has to make me laugh and cry at the same time.

…

…

What's happened to my life? I've turned into such a sad old lady… oh, well. I own nothing.

* * *

(Light POV)

Since that first dream, it's only gotten worse. I've experienced drowning, burning, several heart attacks, hit and runs, and car crashes, very one of them doing damage to my body in real life.

Ryuzaki wakes me up before I can actually die, and I feel bad for him. He rarely ever sleeps because he's trying to make sure that I don't die in my sleep. Pathetic…

Every single time, I have to see the faces of the people I've killed. This must be the punishment for people like me. This has to be the in-between. I can never go to heaven or hell, and I'm stuck here living out my days with regret and bits of happiness, coming only from the companionship I get from Ryuzai. I wonder if I dragged him here from heaven. He was the only person who could've saved me, so it would make sense that my mind brought him here. I suppose he could also be some imitation of Ryuzaki, conjured up by my mind in a last desperate attempt to survive.

As weird as it is, I think he was the only person I truly cared about in the real world. L was a challenge for me to face, the only thing that make that bland world interesting to Kira. And now, I don't lim the though of him being a part of my imagination. I want him here for real…

When he died, I lost my drive, and a small part of me accepted my end as punishment.

I don't like to think about the fact that I was responsible for his death, even though I know that it was my choice. Killing him is probably the thing I regret the most, even if he tells me to move on. How am I supposed to 'move on' knowing that I killed my only friend.

Ryuzaki says that, if he were alive, he would've killed Kira, so I shouldn't regret doing what he would've done.

Some part of me tells me that he's just trying to make me feel better…

"Light." I shot up in bed to see a wide eyed Ryuzaki staring at me.

"What happened this time?" He asked, pulling out his notebook.

He's been keeping track of every nightmare I have, trying to somehow apply logic to this.

"Nothing." It didn't happen very often, but, every now and then, I would have a partially normal dream where I didn't die horribly.

"Really? You were tossing and turning, and you kept muttering about 'killing him'. What were you dreaming about, then?"

I sighed, deciding that bending the truth a little couldn't hurt. "I was thinking about how things could've played out differently if I hadn't killed you."

"Huh. I though you were thinking about how much you regret killing me. You were talking about that in your sleep, too." He sounded bored.

I didn't answer, confirming his 'suspicions'.

"I told you before that you shouldn't get upset about that. You're just being stubborn if you're still hung up on that."

"I can't force myself to get over it, okay? Besides, this isn't something that I can just forget about. _I killed you."_

 _"_ And now you're dead, so we're both in the same boat."

"But… What if I brought you here?"

When he said nothing, I decided to explain my reasoning.

"I mean, even if I could get over having killed you, what am I supposed to do if I'm the reason that you're here? You woke up here at the same time as me, despite having died at a different time, and we're the only people here. The only thing that makes sense is that I brought you here."

"If you did bring me here, you have nothing to worry about. Light, the dead don't need to sleep. Why do we still need to eat and drink to live? We both know that, if anything, you brought us back from the dead. If anything, I should be grateful."

Is he trying to comfort me?

"Even if I somehow brought us back from the other side, which isn't very likely, we can't leave and we can't contact the outside world. I haven't exactly done us any favors. If we're gonna have to live our lives isolated from everyone, we'd probably be better off dead. I can't stand this, and I know that you won't be able to. Imagine not being able to solve any cases, fix any problems, or help anyone, all the while stuck living with a serial killer. Now, honestly tell me that you're grateful."

"No." He answered, for the first time seeming angry.

"Thank you." I leaned back and relaxed a little.

"No, you're wrong."

"What?"

"This is one of the most interesting cases I've come across, and I have to solve it in order to help someone. This is easily something that I am grateful for. It's a chance at helping someone I honestly want to help."

"Maybe I don't need help! Even if I did, you're trying to help your murderer! You're the one who needs help!"

He didn't say anything, but he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"I didn't want any of this to happen. God, I wish I'd never found that stupid notebook."

Ryuzaki smiled, before getting up and pulling me into a hug. It was awkward, probably because he doesn't really understand human contact, but it was somehow comforting.

"This is why I want to be here. You regret what you did, and you were wrong; you're not a killer." I wish I could believe him…

He pulled away, again, very awkwardly, before smiling slightly.

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

(Shinigami realm)

The figure smirked at the scene being played out before him. Everything was going so perfectly, reminding him why he loved carrying out his responsibilities.

Watching them run and try to hold on, desperately grasping at whatever strings of hope they can find, depending entirely on whatever poor companionship they can find. They look to gods for salvation selfishly worshiping them only to make it through the gates. He loved giving them bits of happiness just to tear it all down whenever they got hopeful. Making them experience joy and love, warmth and laughter, and smiles and peace, just to cancel it out with fear, hate, destruction, agony, and heartbreak.

The creatures who love to think of themselves a superior, who dare to believe that they deserve salvation, and believe that they think on their own, are given what they asked for. They chose an afterlife. They chose a second chance. They chose self destruction.

The thing that he loved the most, though, was giving them everything they ever wanted, just to tear it all away, forcing them to watch as they make their own dreams fall apart.

* * *

Author's note: Heh heh… I know, I suck. But I wrote this while watching "Elf", and it was so hard for me not to write anything about candy here, especially since Ryuzaki's involved!

DeadlySin: So… you wrote a chapter where the characters weren't acting like themselves, and then, just to make it longer, you wrote that part at the end making the two people reading this call the police on you.

… yeh. DeadlySin is… basically just a figment of my imagination. So, tell me what you thought, and I'll love you forever… so long as you're not Trump…

I regret writing that. I'm so tired, and I want hot chocolate, and I know that I should go to bed, but I want to rematch children's movies until it gets light outside while eating candy canes and syrupy spaghetti.

Quote of the day: "I like your dress. It's very purpley." From-you'd never guess- "Elf"!

Song of the day: "Beautiful thieves" by AFI

Show(anime) of the day: PSYCHO PASS!

DeadlySin: So, you're american internet weeaboo fangirl trash. It's so hard to keep track of all the different kinds of trash that were used to make you. Anyway, what was up with that beginning part? It was a dream? You're so horrible at this.

Rude… I happen to love my writing.


	7. Chapter 7

*loud, hysterical sobbing*

DeadlySins:... I guess I'll have to do this for her, than. She doesn't own anything other than her own crappy ideas on these plots. She also took for-freaking-ever to write one chapter, but I'll let it slide. She's been sick lately, and angering her will only make her spread the diseases to you.

* * *

(Ryuk POV)

It used to be so amusing; watching Light change so drastically and in such a short time. He still kept his human reactions, though, which made it all perfect. Now, it's become dull.

With L and Light at complete peace with each other, maintaining a borderline friendship, there's nothing different about them. There's never any change, never any surprise, and it's unbearable. But still, He's watching them.

He's been monitoring their progress in Leere, and I think he might try to interfere.

If he does, the underworld will fall to chaos. Every shinigami will feel the weight of the deaths they brought about, and they'll suffer tenfold until they disappear from existence. There's no telling what effect it could have on the humans. They could be brought back form the dead, they could become immortal, or they could all be dragged down with us.

Either way, if He goes there, my long, boring existence, will cease to be. I suppose that I might as well enjoy the show. I've ben running out of things to keep me occupied, anyway.

* * *

Author's note:...

DeadlySins: Really? That's it? That's all you could manage to write? It was less than 200 words!

*hysterical sobbing stops*

DeadlySins: You're- You're asleep. I screamed at you, and it put you to sleep. Ok, I'm done with this. No one's even going to complain about how short this chapter is, are they? I'm out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

Queen: Alright, yeh, I took forever to update. It wasn't even working on the plot. I can figure out any plot in four seconds. I just broke up with my girlfriend, and she did not take it well. I was grieving.

DeadlySins: Really? That's the best excuse you've got?

Queen: Yup. Hehe fuck you. And yes, my username is 'queen' and I was dating a girl. I'm queer af.

* * *

(Light POV)

Even though I just checked them, L went to go check the cabinets for more candy. I already told him there wasn't any.

So imagine my shock when he came back carrying three boxes of pocky and four boxes of the chocolate cream filled pandas.

"Where did you get those?"

"They were right in the cabinet. I get the feeling you were just trying to keep my sweets away from me." L muttered childishly.

"That's not the point! I checked all of the kitchens, and none of that was there."

"Huh."

"Come to think of it, where has the food been coming from? We've been here for months, but nothing's run out, and things show up randomly in the cabinets."

Ryuzaki's eyes widened. Then they widened some more. And a bit more. "I thought you were restocking everything. I didn't really think about it... With Watari, I would mention what I wanted, and he'd make sure it showed up there. I didn't really wonder how you were doing it because it was the only explanation."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn't like this. It was... frightening. Was there someone else here? How did food magically appear here? Why haven't we found an exit or entrance to this place? How would anyone even bring food here?

"Well, then... This only adds to my theory. Would you care to hear it, Light-kun?"

"S-sure." I was still a little weirded out by this. None of it makes sense. I hate it.

"There's some sort of divine intervention or supernatural activity here. Obviously, if we came back to life, that would be assumed, but I believe it's way more involved then we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when people have nightmares, they'll physically do to themselves in real life what they believe is happening in the dream. I wanted to brush it off as that, but I was there when the rope mark on your neck appeared. You didn't even touch your neck, not that you could've made rope marks anyway. The only explanation is that there's something else doing it to you. It breaks through your dreams and does damage to you. I also believe it's testing me. It knows that it can kill you through those dreams, and every time, I have to wake you up, or else it will end you. I think it planned all of this." He sounded so sure of this.

"If it's only testing you, why would it keep going for this long? It's clear you won't give up." I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face thinking about his resolve to keep me alive.

"Honestly? I think it's making a statement. Something like 'I am divine, but I am not good.' It seems to have been waiting for us to realize that there is clear intervention."

Immediately, I froze up.

'I am divine, but I am not good.'

That would make it the devil. The literal devil. This makes no sense. Ryuk said I couldn't go to heaven or hell.

"Why is this happening?!" I practically yelled.

"Light-kun?"

"Why is it that the one time there's proof of divine intervention, it's evil? Why can't I see any signs of good divine intervention? Even when I was alive, there was no good god who would save us all. It's why I felt the need to fix things. But is there only evil? There's only this, isn't there?! It's affecting you and me, and it has us isolated, completely dependent on each other! What's it planning?"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. Everything just felt so hopeless. The feeling washed over me like a flood and I couldn't seen to get above water to breath. I was hyperventilating.

(L POV)

I knew I should have waited to tell him. I should've waited at least until the nightmares stopped, but something tells me that they wouldn't have stopped until I told him, anyway.

He was losing control of his breathing as the tears streamed down his face.

I pulled him close to me and looked him in the eye.

"Look at me. We'll make it through this, okay? We've got each other. Even if we're dependent on each other, we know that we have each other." He nodded and the tears stopped. Light was still whimpering in my arms, but he seemed to have calmed down a lot. Eventually, the whimpering stopped and I looked down to find him asleep.

I am content with this.

* * *

(Shinigami realm)

"Ryuk, I need your help! Please!"

Said shinigami sighed rather loudly. "What do you need help with?"

"I need you to talk to Him! He decided to intervene with those two!"

"Right now? Huh. I figured he would have waited."

He earned a glare for that. "You knew? Ryuk, this has to stop! And, no, I suppose He's not doing it right now. He's waiting until they figure out who He is."

"What's the problem it?"

"We'll die! Ryuk, you have to see a problem with it!"

"I don't, though. We've become worthless. Honestly, us all dying now would change nothing. Try to see beyond your own pointless future for once, you scum."

"But...but.. this... I don't want to die, Ryuk!"

The shinigami fell at Ryuk's feet, trying to get the other to pity him enough to help.

"Get ahold of yourself. You can at least die with dignity."

* * *

I AM THE QUEER QUEEN


End file.
